


【古罗马】Under the Fig Tree（阿格里帕/屋大维，G）

by smerdyakov



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov
Summary: 阿格里帕就要死了
Relationships: Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa/Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【古罗马】Under the Fig Tree（阿格里帕/屋大维，G）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称，OOC

不知是第几次，我从高热中清醒过来，明灭的火光暂时驱散了黑夜，侍奉的仆役用沾水的布巾擦拭我的额头，“已经通禀了罗马。”他这样说。

他已知晓我将死的消息，这件事比意识到自己死期将近更令人恍惚，我知道他在收到消息之后便会立即上路，我这将死的灵魂仿佛也飞至和他一处，看着他轻骑从简，以最快的速度赶来。他一贯体弱，这时却也会亲自骑上快马，如石般凝重的神情流露出一丝焦急。月光下凛冽的夜风吹动他翻飞的斗篷和凌乱的额发，这或许会使他之后病上一阵，但此刻他已全都顾不上了，只有急促的马蹄声回响在静谧的林间小路。

他正拼尽全力向我赶来。

他也曾数次濒临死亡、缠绵病榻，那时我会接过他的职责与那令无数人垂涎的权力，替他照顾我们的挚爱——罗马。然而在每日独处时，压抑的恐惧便会完全攫住我的心，我会向众神祈祷，希求诸神能顾念我的双手曾建造庙宇、供奉牺牲，赐给他长寿与健康。那煎熬的滋味我永不想再品尝，可没想到最终却是他要饮尽这杯苦酒。是他要亲眼目睹我的离去，又或者来不及见我最后一面。我即将归于尘土与安宁，却要将心碎留给他，我不知这是众神对我的垂怜还是惩罚。

死亡已在我的床头安然静候，冰冷的气息使我的身体打起寒颤，然而我的心里却还只惦念着他。世人称他凯撒·奥古斯都，而我们相识之时，他只是盖乌斯·屋大维，他是我的皇帝，我的爱人，我的罗马。

我大半人生都与他有关，充斥着战争与复仇，阴谋与冷箭。我仍记得一切开始的那一天，那其实只是阿波罗尼亚一个万分平凡的下午，我们在操练之后围坐休息，然后传令官带便来了那个让世界为之震动的消息。屋大维面色如纸，薄唇紧紧抿成一线，淡色的虹膜在日光下几近透明。起初我们陷入悲恸与混乱，为未知的前路感到茫然失措，但茫然之下，似有某种预兆压在我心底，像一块余温尚存的炭火，模糊却坚定。而他也若有所感，也许比我更深，我能从他的眼中认出，那是众神在灵魂深处低语，是命运之路即将在我们脚下展开。

那时他年方十八，元老院最初轻视他稚嫩年少，不过空有凯撒之名，而随着时间推移他们便会逐渐发现自己犯了大错。他老成隐忍，审慎洞察 ，如同他印章上刻着的斯芬克斯一般难测成迷。年轻人的冲动与激情似乎在他身上全然冷寂了，宛如一株没有绽放过花朵，却已然结出果实的新树。

罗马的政治运行自有其规则，言辞可以在此化为最尖锐的武器，社交与享乐也暗藏着交易，屋大维虽然经验尚浅，但他强大的政治艺术天赋已然显露，以一种令我钦佩的勇气与精明斡旋其间，将技巧打磨得更为老练。我出身平民，向来拙于此道，哪怕数度出任执政官、在奥古斯都本人离开罗马及病重时候接掌权柄，我也始终觉得军团老兵们身上皮革金属的气息比贵族们的熏香和矫饰更为亲切。人们背后议论我家族低微，但当着我的面却还不得不恭维我谦逊，赞美我推辞荣誉与凯旋。我某种程度上确实疏懒于此种交际与礼节，但事实上，我也时常梦回昔日庆典。我常会梦到击败塞克斯图斯·庞培并放逐雷必达之后的那天，和平再度降临罗马，在世界的中心，在万人的欢呼注视下，他微笑看着我，低下头来，为我戴上金冠。

数十年间我已见过无数次权力之毒是如何将敌人与盟友引向疯狂，最终令他们自寻死路。他们被权力所使役，奥古斯都则并非如此，他使役权力。而我，我始终认为是自己对他的爱使我免受权力的侵蚀，这一点，是他保护了我的心，一如罗马保护他的心。

他反对我的说法。

彼时我有些微醺，枕在他的腿上，在酒精的作用下笨拙地将爱意吐露给他。他笑着对我说，“我可不敢居功，这一切皆出自于你本人的个性。”他将一只温暖的手放在我的额头上，“所以你也很适合保护罗马。”

可使役权力者仍会被权力所伤，我们的脚下浸泡着鲜血和无辜者的泪水。神圣奥古斯都意志坚定，他有一种令人惊异的冷酷，使他能残忍地对待身边的人，包括至亲，包括我，同时，他也能残忍地对待他自己。因此，我从未怀疑会有人比他更适合执掌罗马。

他心中有一角紧紧闭锁，神秘幽暗，即使我与他少年相识也不能窥其全貌。这孤独乃是他天性的一部分，是他力量的来源也是痛苦所在。在我们共同的愿景——荣耀罗马之外，有一条路只能他独自走下去。没有事物可以支持陪伴，诗歌不能，权力不能，爱也不能。路的终结有什么在等待无人知晓，或许那尽头空无一物，而这一切只能由他本人去探寻。

尤利乌斯陨落，新的凯撒崛起，内战结束，繁荣来临，许多年后我们政治与革命的冒险也许只是功业录上寥寥几页，我将和平镌刻在大理石上最终也难敌岁月侵蚀，但我并不在意，我与他都知道这座我们倾注了全部奉献牺牲的国度会以它自己的方式永恒。

温度又热了起来，炙烤着我的身躯，使我精神恍惚，无数往昔的残片向我涌来，海浪一般冲刷着我的意识。我仿佛又置身记忆深处某个灼热的夏日午后，那是很早很早的时候，我们仍在罗马，还未动身前往阿波罗尼亚。我步入花园中，看见他正坐在一棵无花果树下倚着树干安然沉睡。他穿着镶紫边的托加，并非由于位高权重，乃是因为尚未成年。日光透过枝叶洒在他身上，为他周身披上一层柔和的光芒。我不由得屏住呼吸，缓缓向他走去。我见过工匠如何将他的形象复现于缠丝玛瑙之上，凝乳一般的细腻雪白再饰以粲然的宝石装点，可即使如此它的高贵美丽也及不上我记忆中他此刻的半分。似是意识到什么，他缓缓睁开双眼，淡蓝的眼睛比海水更澄澈透明，金色的阳光在他浅色的发梢跳动。看清来人是我，他便露出一种发自心底的微笑，那是全然的喜悦与纯净。

于是我低下头吻他。

他的气息环绕着我，比死亡离我更近。我们也曾谈及世事易变，不到最后一刻一切都不能妄下论断。而现在有一件事即将尘埃落定，不知是否能在夜晚他独自面对心中那巨大而隐秘的孤独之时为他带来一丝温暖与安慰——我就要死了，在我死后，他会知道，阿格里帕对屋大维一生忠诚，阿格里帕至死都爱着他。

————END——————


End file.
